philippinetelevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
PTV1 (Filipino) Program Schedule
January 1-7, 2018 Weekdays * 4 am - ** Fri: Quiapo TV Mass * 5 am - Oras ng Katotohanan * 6 am - ** Mon: Ulat Bayan (Replay) ** Tue-Fri: PTV News Headlines (Replay) * 6:30 am - ** Tue-Fri: ASEAN Spotlight TV * 7 am - Bagong Pilipinas * 8 am - Bitag Live * 9 am - ** Mon: Para sa Bayan 2017: The PTV Yearend Report ** Tue-Fri: Daily Info * 9:30 am - DOSTv: Science for the People * 10 am - ** Mon-Tue-Thu: TV Shop Philippines (with Malacanang Press Conference) ** Wed: Kalusugan Mo, Sagot Ko! ** Fri: Linya ng Pagbabago * 10:30 am - ** Wed: TV Shop Philippines * 11 am - ** Fri: TV Shop Philippines * 12 nn - ASEAN Spotlight TV * 1 pm - ** Mon: Para sa Bayan 2017: The PTV Yearend Report ** Tue-Fri: Sentro Balita * 2 pm - ** Mon-Thu: TV Shop Philippines ** Fri: Damayan Ngayon * 3 pm - ** Fri: TV Shop Philippines * 5 pm - Kilos Pronto * 6 pm - ** Mon Para sa Bayan 2017: The PTV Yearend Report ** Tue-Fri: PTV News * 7 pm - ** Mon-Thu: PTV Sports ** Fri: ASEAN Spotlight TV * 7:30 pm - ** Mon-Wed: ASEAN Spotlight TV ** Tue-Thu: One ASEAN * 8 pm - ** Mon: BizNews ** Tue: Public Eye ** Wed: Insider Exclusive Kapihan ** Thu: Iskoolmates ** Fri: GSIS Members' Hour * 9 pm - ** Mon: Para sa Bayan 2017: The PTV Yearend Report ** Tue-Fri: PCSO Lottery Draw (Lotto & STL) * 9:30 pm -: PTV News Headlines * 10 pm - ** Mon: Mama Mary Movement's New Year Mass ** Tue-Thu: Public Eye ** Wed: One ASEAN ** Fri: Kasangga Mo Ang Langit / Biyaheng Langit * 10:30 pm - ** Fri: One ASEAN * 11 pm to 12 mn - Oras ng Himala PTV NEWSBREAK AIRING TIMES: 8 am (Filipino), 12 nn (Filipino), 8 pm (English) PTVISMIN NEWSBREAK (Bisaya) AIRING TIMES: 11 am, 4 pm PTV CORDILLERA NEWSBREAK (Ilocano) AIRING TIMES: 10 am, 3 pm Saturday * 5 am - One ASEAN * 5:30 am - Oras ng Himala * 6:30 am - Soldiers of Christ: Healing on the Air * 7 am - Oras ng Katotohanan * 8 am - TV Shop Philippines * 8:30 am - Lakbayin ang Magandang Pilipinas * 9:30 am - Mag-Agri Tayo * 10:30 am - Tahor: Your Ultimate Gamefowl Show * 11 am - TV Shop Philippines * 11:30 am - Yan ang Marino * 12 nn - SME GO: Powered by Go Negosyo * 1 pm - TV Shop Philippines * 2 pm - Auto Review * 2:30 pm -TV Shop Philippines * 6 pm - Ulat Bayan * 7 pm - ASEAN Spotlight TV * 7:30 pm - Pinoy US Cops: Ride Along * 8 pm - Bitag: The New Generation * 9 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (Lotto & STL) * 9:30 pm - CGTN: Rediscovering China * 10 pm - CGTN: Culture Express * 10:30 pm - CGTN: Travelogue * 11 pm to 12:30 am - Jesus Miracle Crusade PTV NEWSBREAK AIRING TIMES: 12 nn, 1 pm, 2 pm, 3 pm Sunday * 5 am - One ASEAN * 5:30 am - ASEAN Spotlight TV * 6:30 am - Oras ng Katotohanan * 7:30 am - Key of David * 8 am - Talitha Kum Healing Mass * 9 am - TV Shop Philippines * 10:30 am - Buhay Pinoy * 11 am - The Doctor is In: Made More Fun * 11:30 am - TV Shop Philippines * 12 nn - Tulay: Bridging People, Business and Government for Unity, Peace, and Prosperity * 1 pm - TV Shop Philippines * 2 pm - Payo Alternatibo ng Dok Alternatibo * 2:30 pm - Kakaibang Lunas * 3 pm - Sagisag Kultura TV * 4 pm - TV Shop Philippines * 6 pm - Ulat Bayan * 7 pm - iTravel Pinas * 7:30 pm - GSIS Members' Hour * 8:30 pm - Salaam TV * 9 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (Lotto & STL) * 9:30 pm - Lumad TV * 10 pm - Public Eye * 11 pm to 12 mn - Oras ng Himala PTV NEWSBREAK AIRING TIMES: 12 nn, 1 pm, 2 pm, 3 pm Source: http://mainportal.ptv.ph/program/, Program Schedule Bumpers and Social Media Updates Programs are subject to change without prior notice Program interruptions and pre-emptions are expected in case of presidential coverage Category:Program Schedule